The Note Passers
by Padfoot the Better Marauder
Summary: [COMPLETE]The world unites to pass notes during classes! The Note Passers, starring James, Sirius, and Remus! Chapter 8 is up! PETER'S SURPRISE!
1. History of Magic

**Chapter One: History of Magic**

**Sirius:** Doesn't Binns shut up?

**Remus:** No, I don't think so.

**Sirius:** What d'you think, James?

**Remus:** James???

*Sirius pokes James in the back*

**James:** What?

**Sirius:** Forgive me for interrupting your daydream about Miss Evans.

**James:** What daydream about Evans?

**Remus:** Don't you mean Mrs. James Potter?

*Sirius and Remus snicker. James gives them the evil eye.*

**James:** For your information, I was _not_ daydreaming about Evans. I was just wondering.

**Sirius:** 'Bout what?

**James:** Never you worry your little mind.

**Sirius:** *looks very offended* Hey, my mind isn't little.

**James:** Says who?

**Remus:** Break it up, you two. James, if Sirius has a little mind then you have one too. But I, on the other hand have a very large-

**James:** Shut up.

**Sirius:** Deflate your overlarge head.

**James:** Or else *points an accusing finger at him*

**Remus:** Look who's talking.

**Sirius:** *chokes on the Drooble's gum he was chewing* Us?

**James:** *flashes an innocent smile* What did we do?

**Remus:** Don't give me that innocent look. You are _not_ innocent.

**Sirius:** But we are, aren't we, Jamsie?

**Sirius:** Jamsie?

**James:** Uh… Yeah, what he said.

**Remus:** And _what_ did he say?

**James:** He said… um…

**Sirius:** No stalking.

**James:** That Prongs and Padfoot rule the world?

**Remus:** *sticks out tongue at Sirius* And you say _I _need to deflate.

**Sirius:** You're wrong Jamsie. I said that we are innocent. The fact that we rule the world is already well known.

**Remus:** *shakes his head*

**Sirius:** But we do! *sneaks a glance at James, who looks at Lily Evans* And then he says that he doesn't daydream about her. Liar! *gives James a painful poke in the shoulder*

**James:** Yes, Annoy Boy?

**Sirius:** *flashes James an evil grin* I've got proof that you've been daydreaming about Lily.

**James:** And it is…?

**Sirius:** I call Remus J. Lupin to the witness stand.

**Remus:** I witnessed you looking at Lily Chrysanthemum Evans with a dreamy look.

**James:** Traitor!

**Remus:** Fine, exclude the dreamy look!

**James:** But I wasn't looking at her!

*The bell rings*

James looked ready to kill, while Sirius was whistling with a satisfied look on his face. Remus had to go, as he had prefect duties.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


	2. Transfiguration

**Chapter Two: Transfiguration **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other material belongs to J.K. Rowling 

**Sirius:** *yawns* This is _so_ boring, it's not like we don't already know all of this.

**James:** Yeah, we know everything McGonagall teaches. It's not like we aren't illegal Animagi or something.

**Remus:** Does it hurt you to pay attention in class?

**Sirius: **Indeed it does, Moony.

*James looks at Lily, dreamily*

**Remus:** Earth to James, Earth to James.

**Sirius:** What's that?

**Remus: **Muggle talk.

**Sirius:** Oh. *waves hand in front of James' face*

**Sirius:** O.k. We've got to be a bit violent now. *grins* Not a problem. *pokes James hard in the back*

**Remus:** *looks very worried* Doesn't seem to be working.

**Sirius:** *grins* I'll have to hurt him.

**Remus:** Stop it. McGonagall's looking at us.

*McGonagall eyes Sirius and Remus suspiciously*

**Sirius:** *pokes James _very hard_ in the back. James (finally) wakes up from his daydream* Now may I ask why do you daydream about Lily and not about me?

**James:** I do not daydream about Evans!

**Sirius:** Like I'd believe you.

**James:** Stop writing and listen to McGonagall. She's talking about people that transform into dogs.

**Sirius:** *gives James a grin* Goody!

*Sirius listens intently to McGonagall, who was talking about the dangers of becoming an Animagi*

**Sirius:** *takes out his Drooble's gum from History of Magic and throws it at James' hair* Liar!

**James:** I hate you. If I do not get detention (and beat your detention count: 1056 detentions) I will never forgive you.

**Sirius:** No! You will not beat my count!

*McGonagall walks over to James, and gives him detention*

**Sirius: **Not fair! Why didn't you tell her that _I _put that Drooble's gum in your hair?

**James:** Duh. To have a higher detention count.

*the bell rings*

James looks happy with himself, Sirius scowls, and Remus stares outside, remembering that full moon is not far away.

A/N: I know this chapter was horrible, but the next chapter will be much more interesting. Potions, with three guest stars!


	3. Double Potions with Slytherin

**Chapter Three: Double Potions w/Slytherin**

First of all, I would like to introduce you to Lily's friends:

By the way, I forgot to mention this, but this happens in the Marauders' seventh year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**James:** I hate Potions.

**Sirius:** Now, now James, do you want to sound like Jennifer Cavanaugh?

**James:** Um… no. I mean, she usually acts normal, but when it comes to Potions, she acts like a total weirdo.

**Remus:** Yeah…

*Bellatrix passes by, and throws Sirius a piece of parchment*

**Bellatrix:** What are you writing?

**Sirius:** *wants to kill her* None of your business, Bellatrix.

**Bellatrix:** Should I tell your father you're hanging out with the blood traitors again?

**Sirius:** You do know that I moved out ages ago?

**Bellatrix:** I know, but your father is very interested in what you do.

**Sirius:** Go and tell him then. I don't care.

**Bellatrix:** Okay. Anything else to tell him?

**Sirius:** No. But I want to tell you a secret.

**Bellatrix:** Yes?

**Sirius:** Do you know that your name means 'Beautiful Cereal'?

**Bellatrix:** It does not.

**Sirius:** Yes it does. Bella = "Beautiful" and Trix = "Cereal". Trix is a _Muggle_ cereal.

**Bellatrix:** *looks very convinced* It is not.

**Sirius:** Then what does 'Trix' mean?

**Bellatrix:** I don't know.

**Sirius:** But I do. And Trix is a _Muggle_ cereal. Your name means "Beautiful _Muggle_ Cereal".

**Bellatrix:** *about to puke, she believes Sirius, yet denies it* My name is Beautiful… something, dunno what that something is.

**Sirius:** *grins at the look on Bellatrix's face* You don't have to believe me, _Muggle Cereal_, just ask Madame Pince to look up 'Trix' for you.

**Bellatrix:** I'll call my boyfriend Snape, and tell him that you're annoying me.

**Sirius:** Go on, call him.

**Bellatrix:** Okay.

**James:** Now that was weird. Is her name really 'Beautiful Cereal'?

**Sirius:** Yep, I double checked it, _and_ asked your beloved Lily.

**James:** She's not my beloved Lily.

**Sirius:** *sighs* Like I believe that.

*Snape walks by and tosses James a note*

**Snape:** I see that you're annoying my girlfriend.

*Sirius writes a note to Snape*

**Sirius: **You mean _I_ annoyed your girlfriend.

**Snape:** I meant Potter, you didn't do anything Black, so take your big nose out of my business.

**James:** I believe you meant to say, "So _I'll_ take my big nose out of _your_ business".

**Snape:** I meant what I wrote.

**James:** So what do you want?

**Snape:** I want you to

Humiliate yourself in front of the class. Beg Bellatrix to forgive you, and bribe her with presents. Be my slave for a month. 

*Lily walks by, and tosses James a note*

**Lily:** I would like to know Potter, why you are writing to Snape.

**James:** Okay. Look what Snape wrote to me. *tosses her the last note Snape wrote*

**Lily:** Nice try, Potter.

**James:** No, really Evans. This isn't a prank.

**Lily:** *sighs* Whatever.

**James:** Ask him.

**Lily:** Fine. I believe you. Happy?

**James:** *looks quite sarcastic but very pleased* Yep.

*Lily continues working on her potion*

**James: **Evans wrote to me. _Evans_ wrote to me. Evans wrote to _me_. EVANS WROTE TO ME!

**Sirius:** I think we got that part.

**Remus:** And it's about time you call her Lily. You are the only two Gryffindors who aren't on first name terms.

**James:** I don't care. She wrote to _me_.

**Sirius:** And then he says he never thinks about her. You're making me sick. It was three measly notes.

**James:** Not three measly notes, but four wonderful notes!

**Sirius:** I'm gonna vomit. You make me sick. Really.

*the bell rings*

Sirius pretends to clutch his heart, James was, well, daydreaming, and Remus was buried in his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. 

A/N: I think I got the 'first name terms' thing wrong, so if anybody knows how you really say it, then tell me please. If anybody wants a certain character to guest star in the next chapter, tell me that too. Now a few thanks to my reviewers; PickledFurby, No One Knows, LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR, my two anonymous reviewers (Someone Reading and l;kih', whoever you are), and an especially BIG thanks to Rowlingfan1, my faithful reviewer. Thanks! –Padfoot the Marauder


	4. Divination

**Chapter Four: Divination**

**_or_ Remus' Rome**

In this chapter, I will introduce you to Trelawney's predecessor , Pricilla Park. She isn't as misty as Trelawney, but she does have odd outbursts once in a while. I know I've introduced you to characters that I haven't written about (yet), but in the next chapters they will make an appearance. So prepare yourself for yet another chapter of The Note Passers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Remus:** This is boring. *yawns*

**Sirius:** I can't believe I got Acceptable in this subject! So now I have to take the stinking N.E.W.T. too.

**Remus:** Wake me up when it's over.

**Sirius:** You'll miss lots of fun! Look at Kate Quartette, she's cutting her nose hairs with her wand.

**James:** How do you know?

**Sirius:** Kreacher used to do it every week. I wonder if he still does it. He'd-

**Remus:** *shoves Sirius' hand so he won't continue writing* Please, Sirius. Spare me the details.

**Sirius:** And Park is flaring her nostrils like her life depends on it.

*James and Remus look at Park*

**James:** She really is.

**Remus:** *yawns* I'm very tired, last night was full moon, you know… *falls asleep*

**James:** *grins* Now we can finally test that Dream Invading Charm we've been researching.

**Sirius:** Yeah, baby! Groovy!

**James:** *looks at Sirius in disgust* What's wrong with you?

**Sirius:** Nothing. Ready?

*James and Sirius raise their wands, mutter a few words, and point at Remus. The next part will be spoken*

**James:** What's this?

**Sirius:** *looks around* This is what Remus dreams about? Waterfalls? Rubies? I wanted some good stuff.

**James:** He knows.

**Sirius:** He knows?

**James:** He knows we were planning on using the Dream Invading Charm on him.

**Sirius:** How?

**James:** Remember that day in the library when Kate Quartette said she needed to borrow a quill?

**Sirius:** Yeah.

**James:** Remember that when she came and asked us if we've got a quill, your spellbook was open at Dream Invading Charms?

**Sirius:** Yeah.

**James:** She saw us reading about those Invading Charms, and told Remus what we were up to. So he used a Warping Spell. We're now stuck in his brain.

**Sirius:** *in horror* In his _brain_?

A familiar voice that came from the sky: Duh. Where else could you be?

**James:** *carefully * Remus?

A familiar voice that came from the sky: Call me God

**James:** Hi, God.

**Remus:** Hello, little useless mortal.

**Sirius:** I hate you God.

**Remus:** *angrily* You hate me. HIYA! *sends a tornado to run after Sirius. Sirius runs away wildly*

**Sirius:** *pants while running* Sorry, God.

**Remus:** *calms down* Tornado Timmy, go home to Florida.

**Tornado Timmy:** *in a squeaky voice* Thanks, God. Now I can finally have fun in the sun! *disappears*

**Remus:** Good old tornado, that Timmy is. His faith never wavers. Anyway, I call this place Remus' Rome.

**Sirius:** Remus' Rome? That's a corny name. *remembers the tornado Remus sent* I mean… a… a… lovely name.

**Remus:** That doesn't even rhyme. But I'll forgive you.

**Sirius:** Thanks, God.

**Remus:** You're welcome, tiny, brainless mortal.

**Sirius:** Why do people always talk about the size of my brain, or if I've got one? I've got a brain, and a bloody huge one, thanks.*scowls at the sky for a long, long time*

**James:** Um… Sirius?

**Sirius:** Yeah?

**James:** How exactly do we get out of here?

**Sirius:** Ask God.

**James: ***looks at the sky* God?

**Remus:** I'll let you out, but you must visit the Shrieking Shrine first.

**Sirius:** Don't you mean the Shrieking _Shack_?

**Remus:** No. Even though it once was the Shrieking Shack, now it's the Shrieking Shrine – dedicated to yours truly.

**James:** And where would I find the shrine?

**Remus:** Turn left at the gift shop.

**James:** There's a gift shop?

**Remus:** Duh. So you turn left at the gift shop, and _viola_! You will then see the Shrieking Shrine. Have fun! Now I have a meeting of the Protection of the Werewolves Association. Goodbye! *the sound of footsteps comes from the sky*

**James:** There's the gift shop. *points at the gift shop*

**Sirius:** *walks to it* Turn left *turns left* and… *stares at the Shrieking Shack, which is now a glamorous mansion*

**James:** That's the Shrieking Shack?

*they open the door and creep in*

**Sirius:** Oh my god… *looks at the people that came to pray* Even Wormtail's here.

**James:** *reads from a sign* Welcome to the Shrieking Shrine. Dedicated to the founder of our religion, and our god, Remus J. Lupin. Only people who are Lupinians (that's the name of those who belong to the Lupin religion) are welcome.

Sirius: What happened to Christians?

**James:** Dunno…

*they look at the people that are praying*

**James:** Look at Peter… *points at Wormtail*

**Wormtail:** Are you there God? It's me, Margaret.

**Everybody in the shrine (apart from Sirius and James):** Are you there God? It's me, Margaret.

(A/N: Instead of me writing 'Everybody in the shrine apart from Sirius and James', I'll write; 'The other Lupinians')

**Sirius:** It looks like Wormtail is the lead prayer.

**James:** Lead prayer?

**Sirius:** *points at a sign* Read it.

**James:** *reads to himself* Everyday God chooses a special person to be the lead prayer. The lead prayer starts the famous prayer; "Are you there God?" *out loud* I can't believe this.

**Wormtail:** I'm your follower. I treat you well.

**The other Lupinians:** I'm your follower. I treat you well.

**Wormtail:** God, I am forever enslaved to you. I am forever in your debt.

**The other Lupinians:** God, I am forever enslaved to you. I am forever in your debt.

**James:** I can't believe this.

**Wormtail:** God, I love you.

**The other Lupinians:** God, I love you.

**Wormtail:** I worship the land you created. I pray to it everyday.

**The other Lupinians:** I worship the land-

**James:** Hey Sirius! Look at that sign!

**Sirius:** *silently reads from a new sign that magically appeared*: If you do not belong to Lupianian religion, please say 'I do not belong to the Lupinian religion,' and you will shortly arrive to where you were before.

**Sirius and James:** I do not belong to the Lupinian religion.

*the world spins and they return to the Divination classroom. Remus is now awake. The Marauders pass notes once again*

**Sirius:** Now you think that you can get away with that. But you won't. *throws the note at Remus*

**James:** Remus' Rome? The Shrieking Shrine? That's just _sick_.

*the bell rings*

Remus: *mutters to himself* Saved by the bell.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, had a bad case of writer's block. So I hope this extra-long chapter made up for it. I hope it was funny, too. As usual, lotsa luv to my wonderful reviewer; MrS.-DrAcO-MaLfOy, and a _huge _thanx to No One Knows and Someone Reading . -Padfoot the Marauder


	5. Muggle Studies

**Chapter Five: Muggle Studies**

_or_** Sirius and James's Muggle Terms Pronunciation Guide**

A/N: Just a few words.  
1. I found out that there's a story named Note Passers, similar to this story _The_ Note Passers. Both are note-passing fics. Both are when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. Do not get confused. This story is _The _Note Passers, not Note Passers.  
2. A few notes to my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers.  
**MrS-SiRiUs-BlAcK:** Congrats for changing your penname. This one is cooler.**  
Luna Quibbler:** I hoped it would be funny.  
**Star06:** Here you go, more, just like you wanted.  
**thatslife:** You really like Tornado Timmy? I'm flattered. And before you send vampires after my blood, read this chapter.

And now, a new boring chapter *mutters to self* I have _got_ to make them more interesting.

*************

**Remus: **What are you two doing?

**Sirius: **Well, James is admiring his photo of Lily, and I'm writing a book.

**Remus: **You're writing a book???

**Sirius: ***proudly* Yep. I called it; _Why Me? _The miserable tale of an innocent boy.

**Remus:**Now it all makes sense. Now do try to get James' attention. I want to ask him something

**Sirius: **No prob, *pokes James in the back, and flashes a piece of parchment in his face* Hey, Lily's number one fan, wake up!

**James: ***looks up from a photo of a red head with green eyes* I am not Evans' number one fan.

**Sirius: **Then why did I find a whole box of photos of just her? A whole lot of them looked like they were taken from inside a closet. How did you sneak into the girl's dorms, _and_ hide in a closet to take pictures of Lily?

**James:** Easy. I temporarily switched bodies with that first year groupie. You see, as long as you're in a girl's body you can go in the dorms. Then I hid inside a closet and opened it just a crack, so I could take photos of her

**Sirius:** So you admit taking photos of her?

**James: ***looks worried* I did? I didn't mean to. Don't tell her, please. *gives him a pleading look*.

**Sirius:** I'll try.

**Remus:** Now if you two can _please_ finish your interesting conversation about how to take photos of Lily, can I ask you something?

**Sirius: **Go on. I'm listening.

**Remus: **Well, how much Muggle Studies did you learn this year?

**James:** *shoots him a puzzled look* Well... Um...

**Sirius:** *pouts* That's all? No questions about photo boxes? Damn...

**Remus: **I repeat, how much things in Muggle Studies did you learn this year?

**James: **Well, I remember that lesson about flight bulbs. You know, those little candles that are in some weird clear ball?

**Sirius:** And I remember when Professor Quinn told us about motor-tykes. I forgot what they do, though.

**James:** *excitedly* And that time when Quinn told us about those Telling Visions. Those little boxes that tell all sorts of prophecies.

**Sirius:***smiles* And remember when Quinn told us about Flair-Planes. Those flying bell bottom factories.

**James: **And those shopping balls. That Muggles shop when they're dancing.

**Remus: **You haven't listened at all in classes. Just forget it. It's light Bulbs, motorbikes, televisions, airplanes, and shopping _malls_ not balls, James. You've said them all wrong.

*the bells rings*

Author's note:

**Sirius:**The author begs that the readers forgive the author for writing an extremely boring chapter.

**James: **And promises that the next chapter will be more interesting.

**Remus: **Let's ask the author if the author will write a chapter from Snape's PoV.

**Sirius: ***grins wickedly* Or what would Lily say if she saw James' photo box. I like that one.

**James: ***scowls* You promised you wouldn't tell anybody about my photo box.

**Sirius: **I just said I won't tell Lily. We never talked about anyone else.

*they head towards Hogwarts*

**Remus:** Let's hope we'll get all the Galleons we were promised to do this little skit. *sighs* I don't think the author has that much money.


	6. Snape in Double Potions

**Chapter Six**

**Snape in Double Potions**

_From Snape's PoV_

A/N: I wrote a li'l chappie to make up for the lame chapter. Interesting things are revealed about Snape. Hope you like it! Just review, if you can. BTW, this chapter isn't note passing chapter. It's a conversation that Snape and Bellatrix have while working on their potion.

**Snape:** What a beautiful person.

**Bellatrix:** That's so nice of you, Sevvie.

**Snape:** *alarmed* Who said I talked about you? I'm talking about a certain Gryffindor.

**Bellatrix: ***snottily* Nobody's prettier than me. Not even Narcissa.

**Snape:** Well, Trixie, there's only just one person who's prettier than you. A beautiful genius. Too bad that person was placed in Gryffindor.

**Bellatrix:** Did Sirius wreck your mind permanently? Did he feed you that crap that my name means Muggle Cereal?

**Snape: ***ignoring her* That person is so charming.

**Bellatrix: **Are you talking about that Mudblood Evans? *screams* Tell me!!!!!!!! IS THE PERSON YOU LIKE IS EVANS?????????

**Snape:** Oh, no. Not Evans at all. *glances at a table where James and Lily are working on their potion, bickering*

**Bellatrix: ***in a high squeaky voice* Oh, no. Not Evans at all.

**Snape: **Well, part of it is Evans. The other -

**Bellatrix: **YOU LIKE EVANS??????

**Snape:** Well, a bit. But the other part, the main part... A person that makes my heart flutter with joy-

**Bellatrix:** WHO????????????

**Snape:** How I like the eyelashes. Those eyes that hide behind...

**Bellatrix:** Yeah, yeah. We got all of that dung. Who is IT?????????????

**Snape:** How my heart flutters when the Gryffindor is angry-

**Bellatrix:** We heard all of your Romeo rubbish. WHO - IS - THE - STINKIN' - GRYFFINDOR?????

**Snape:** -How I long for that Gryffindor to look at me, with his messy jet-black hair.

**Bellatrix:** _**HIS** JET MESSY BLACK HAIR???????? _The Gryffindor's a _he_ with messy jet-black hair????? You - you- *looks like she's about to cry* like Potter?

**Snape:** Like isn't the word for it. _Love_ sounds better.

**Bellatrix: ***tears forming in her eyes* You love him? What about me?

**Snape:** Well, I used to love you, but that's when I found out my feelings about James. 

**Bellatrix: ***tears trickling down her cheeks, yet she talks angrily* It's over, Severus. Just when I thought that you were my Romeo in spiky fangs.

**Snape: **Spiky fangs?

**Bellatrix:** You're a vampire, Severus. Don't dare to deny it.

**Snape:** Just don't tell James.

**Bellatrix:** Oh, so Potter's now James? Okay. I don't need you anymore. I'll go be with that guy over there *points at Lestrange*. And I'll go talk to Sirius. *cries*

**Snape: ***mutters to himself* Geez, didn't mean to get her worked up. Was it something I said?

A/N: Well, I said it's gonna be interesting. I know it's extremely short. But I *finally* got over my writer's block, so expect another chapter today or tomorrow. And if not tomorrow then the day after that. Please review!!! -Padfoot the Marauder.


	7. Double Potions II

**Chapter Seven: **

**Double Potions II**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and related material and indicia.

A/N: The whole chapter is spoken aloud

**Professor Newt:** You will be making the MultiAbility Draught in pairs. Evans, you're with Potter. Miss Black, you're with Professor Snape. 

**Sirius:** *yells in horror* Professor Snape?????? 

**Professor Newt: **Yes, his head is much larger than yours and that means there is a bigger brain there. 

**Sirius: **You know what they say professie dear, big heads, pea brains. 

**Professor Newt:** Rubbish. Mr. Edgecombe, will you mind being with _him_ today? You'll be a good example for him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Snape in Potions from Lily and James's PoV**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(A/N: This part is spoken out loud) 

**James:** Um... Hi Evans. 

**Lily: ** Hello Potter. Add the stag tail hair. 

**James: ** *in a squeaky voice* Stag tail hair?

**Lily:** There's a vial next to you with one stag tail hair. 

**James: **Okay *passes her the vial, he is much calmer* *looks at Snape, who is looking at them*. Er... why is Snape looking at us? 

**Lily: **How should I know, do I jinx him every morning for the fun of it?

**James: **No. But he's sort of batting his eyelashes.

**Lily: **As long as you didn't drain his eye fluids, I don't see why I should be worried.

**James:** But he's... he's... _blowing kisses_ now.

**Lily:** Stop showing off new spells you learned.

**James:** I swear, Evans, I'm not showing off spells.

**Lily:** *sarcastically* Oh sorry, you're _demonstrating_ them

**James:** I'm not casting spells to make Snape blow kisses at us. I left my wand with Sirius.

**Lily: ***mutters to self* Like I believe that. *to James* Give me the Flobberworm Mucus.

**James:** Oh, here *gives her a vial of the mucus*. Snape's blowing me kisses now.

**Lily:** Listen Potter, if you're trying to mess up this potion, you're doing a good job.

**James:** But I'm not, look at him!

**Lily:** *looks at Snape* My, my, Potter, someone's got a crush on you.

**James:** *happy* Really? Who?

**Lily:** Snape. Who did you think, me?

**James: ***disappointed* No. No. Not really. Actually no.

*there is a silence*

**Lily: ***breaking the silence* Vampire blood.

*Bellatrix passes by, right after her argument with Snape*

**Bellatrix:** Go ask _Severus_ for some.

**Lily:** They had an error here. Vampire Blood is only used in illegal potions.

**James:** *thinks* Severus? What happened to Sevvie?

**A/N:**All the luv in the world to my reviewers;** caranardaiel, HPbookworm22, opaque2, Sarina** (anonymous), **insane werewolf luva** (anonymous)**, Star06, _and_ kvh90always. ** AND!!!! NEXT CHAPTER PETER WILL DRAMATICALLY ANNOUNCE A SURPRISE!!!!


	8. Charms

****************************  
Chapter Eight:  
Charms... and PETER'S SURPRISE  
****************************

**A/N:** Finally! Peter's _sandy_ surprise... it's not what you think... or maybe it is...

******************************

**James:** Peter should be back from the hospital wing any moment.

**Sirius: **I've missed him a lot!

**Remus:** You're capable of missing somebody other than you?

**Sirius:** Surprise! (A/N: this isn't Peter's surprise, don't worry)

**James:** Wow. She's pretty.

**Sirius: **Oh lover-boy!

**James:** I didn't mean to write that! I meant to write "I've missed her too!"

**Remus:** You've missed a red-head girl more than you've missed PETER?

**James:** Of course not! I meant to write "I missed _him_ too!"

**Remus: **Prove it.

**James:** I made Peter a get well card.

**Remus:** Where is it?

**James: **Somewhere.

**Sirius:** Over the rainbow?

*a knock is heard from the door* A/N: This part is spoken

**Flitwick:** Enter

*the door opens. In the doorway stand two _barefooted_ people - a boy and a girl*

**James:** Peter?

**Remus:** Peter.

**Sirius: **Peter!

**Flitwick:** Mr. Pettigrew? Welcome back to class. But what is Miss Goyle doing here?

**James:** Sandy Goyle?

**Remus:** Sandy Goyle.

**Sirius:** SANDY GOYLE!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR GRYFFINDOR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Peter:** Relax, guys. Meet Sandy Goyle, my girlfriend.

**(A/N:** This IS the SURPRISE**)**

**Remus:** You... you... Sandy what?

**Peter:** Sandy Goyle. My girlfriend. We met at the hospital wing. She's really nice and she's a Slytherin.

*The whole class is shocked. No Gryffindor has dated a Slytherin in the entire history of Hogwarts. Even Flitwick is too shocked to continue the lesson.*

**Sirius:** Well... Peter. To put it in words - you're not supposed to date Slytherins. You're a _Gryffindor_.

**Peter:** *about to cry* But I _love_ Sandy.

*Flitwick finally overcomes his shock*

**Flitwick:** Okay, class, settle down. Miss Goyle, don't you have a class to attend?

*Sandy hands Flitwick a note from Professor Newt. Flitwick reads it*

**Flitwick:** Okay. You may take a seat where you wish.

*Sandy sits next to Peter* A/N: We return to Note-Passing

**Sirius: **What were you thinking, Peter?

**Peter:** When?

**Sirius: **When you announced that Sandy is your girlfriend!

**Peter:** Oh. I was thinking about how to say it.

**Sirius:** Say what?

**Peter: **That Sandy is my girlfriend

**Remus:** Congrats Peter. I'm happy for you, really, I am. Even though she's a Slytherin... :-(

**Peter:** That's a happy smiley, right?

**Remus:** Of course it is.

(A/N: Of course, Peter is so dense he doesn't notice that it's a _sad_ smiley. But Remus didn't want to insult him)

**Sirius:** Well James, how do you feel?

**James: **She's so good at Charms.

**Sirius:** Not about Lily, you idiot. About _Peter_.

**James: **Oh. I don't think it matters

**Sirius:** YOU DON'T THINK IT MATTERS?

**James:** Um... yeah. Remember, Sandy is the _stupid_ Slytherin that forgets everything.

**Sirius:** Oh right... but she's still a _Slytherin!_

(A/N: Now Sandy and Peter will sing a song out loud)

**Peter:** Someone's dreaming...

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

**Peter:** Someone's singing...

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

**Peter:** Someone's dreaming...

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

(A/N: Note-passing again)

**James:** See? They make a nice couple of idiots. As much as I love Peter, he's a bit stupid.

*but Sirius doesn't notice. He's busy screaming:

**Sirius:** NO NUKES IS GOOD NUKES! MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!

(The two remaining notepassers continue with their note-passing job)

**Remus:** I didn't know that Sirius is a hippie!

**James: **Me neither. But I'm one too! Pretty much.

**Remus:** Far out! I'm one too!

*the following lines are sung aloud*

**James and Remus: **All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

**Sirius:** When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be

**Peter:** Someone's dreaming...

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

**Peter:** Someone's singing...

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

**Flitwick:** Someone's dreaming

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

**Flitwick:** Someone's singing

**Sandy:** Cumbaya

*now Remus screams*

**Remus:** Far out, Professor! Sing more!

**Flitwick:** Let it be  
Let it be  
Let it be  
Oh, Let it be...

**James:** (to Flitwick, while his fingers are in a v-shape) Peace, man!

**Flickwick:** Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be

*the whole class is in chaos. The Marauders along with the girls from their house start singing the Beatles songs and complementing one another with a "far out!"  
Everybody, apart from Lily*

**Lily (yelling):** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? ONE LITTLE CUMBAYA VERSE AND YOU START ACTING INSANE!!!! YOU EVEN OVERPOWERED THE POOR CHARMS TEACHER AND FORCED HIM TO SING LET IT BE AGAINST HIS WILL!!! WHAT NEXT, SHOUTS OF POWER TO THE PEOPLE??? ATTEMPTS AT GOING AGAINST THE SYSTEM??? FORCING DUMBLEDORE TO GIVE YOU HIS JOB??? OR MAKING NUKES JUST SO YOU CAN DESTROY THEM AND SAY "NO NUKES IS GOOD NUKES"?????? THIS IS ABSURD!!!!! NEXT THING I KNOW YOU'LL BE LEAVING THIS CLASS BAREFOOTED SINGING CUMBAYA!!!!!!!!

*A stinky odor fills the room as all of it's occupants take off their shoes and socks (apart from James, Flitwick and Lily. Oh, and Peter and Sandy who don't have shoes to take off since they're already barefoot)

**Sirius:** Good ideas, Lils! Let's go tell Dumbledore we want his job! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!

**Peter:** Someone's dreaming...

**Everybody apart from Lily, James, and Flitwick:** Cumbaya!

*The class starts to empty as most of the hippie students leave it. Apart from Lily, James, and Flitwick, that is*

**Lily:** Please proceed with the lesson Professor.

**James (thinking):** Oh shit, she's not mad anymore... she's really hot when she is.

**Flitwick:** Of course, darlings. Isn't it nice that we're the only people left? A nice little lesson, indeed.

**Lily:** Yes, it is. Can you please continue Professor? It was very interesting.

**James (thinking):** Maybe I should've left. She doesn't seem to notice I'm here.

**Flitwick:** ...And it results at a very large scale of turning over-

*the bell rings*

========================================================================

*What happened to the students that left the classroom - full coverage*

**Sirius:** POWER TO THE PEOPLE

*the other Gryffindors and Slytherin continue singing Cumbaya, until they have reached their destination...*

**Remus:** Behold... the administrative office!

*...Dumbledore's office, which the Marauders knew very well how to find ever since their third year when they had turned the Slytherins into pink, fluffy rabbits.

**All of the hippies:** POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!

*Dumbledore steps out of his office.*

**Dumbledore:** What is all this noise about?

**Sandy:** We want you to hand us your job!!!

**All of the hippies:** POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!

**Dumbledore:** Alas... I am afraid I will have to refuse. But look at yourselves. You _do _have power!

**All of the hippies:** POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!

**Dumbledore:** Dear me... will you like 24 hour access to the kitchens until the end of the week?

**Remus:** Sounds good!

**All of the hippies:** YAY!!!

**Dumbledore:** Then I will inform Argus, the prefects and headpeople of this so you will not have to serve detention if you go to the kitchen late at night.

**All of the hippies:** YAY!!!

**Dumbledore: **Good. Now you better hurry for lunch. The bell should ring *the bell rings* now. Goodbye and have a nice day!

**A/N:** Well... Did you like it? Did you hate it? And yes, I was just in the mood for something completely random!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
